But You Missed It
by mysterys
Summary: Crowfeather and Leafpool are still attracted to one another after Nightcloud happens. When jealousy reigns Leafpool decides to play along, seducing Thornclaw, and soon having it become more than a joke. Who should she choose, Thornclaw or Crowfeather? R
1. Not Like You

**This is a really short poem I wrote from Crowfeather's POV to Leafpool; set after The Sight; Power of Three spoilers! Please review, if u kno me, u kno I live for reviews, so please let me live; REVIEW! **

No more can we do this, you once said.

No longer can we see each other, you once said.

But that didn't help.

We couldn't refrain.

I loved you.

I thought you loved me.

But not enough.

That's clear now.

Your place in my heart is filled now.

But Nightcloud isn't like you.

There will never be another like you.

I will never lover another like I loved you.

But yet you remain.

Beautiful.

Unscathed.

Perfect.

In my opinion anyway.

I see that longing in your eyes.

When you see mates loving each other.

I know that you want a relationship.

And you had that chance.

But you missed it.

**REVIEW! **

**mysterys **


	2. The Plan

**Okay, this was originally going to be a oneshot, but after reading The Sight, i decided to make it a real fic. Basically set after the Sight, and the relationships are Crowfeather/Nightcloud, Leafpool/Thornclaw, and eventually Leafpool/Crowfeather again. Please review if you like it and if you want me to continue or not.**

**Hugs, mysterys**

**P.S. REVIEW**

Nobody would ever replace him in my heart. Every day I walked by Windclan territory, every day I saw him; always there, always watching, always watching me. nightcloud was with him once, and I totally dissed him.

Nightcloud is pretty; with her perfect black coat and alluring eyes. Crowfeather is handsome; with his perfect black coat and adorably stubborn personality. Skypaw is their son... he should have been mine. I hate myself for saying this, but I wish I had stayed with Crowfeather. It woldn't have changed anything; Cinderpelt died anyway, and so did many others. There is no reason for me to stay in the clan now.

I walked by the abandonned house yesterday, right next to Windclan territory, Corwfeather was there. He told me that he would never feel about Nightcloud the way he did for me. He told me that he would always love me. I stalked away, not able to bear the burden he was placingon me for the second time.

As I walked away, I heard him growl in frustration. I wanted so much to be with him, I couldn't even look at him without going crazy.

Then I saw him today; he was with Nightcloud, muttering all to loudly, "I love you Nightcloud, I love you." It was obvious he was trying to get me jealous; he even looked my way a couple of times while they were ... never mind.

I suddenly wanted revenge. How could he do this to me? If he loved me so much, why was he "..." with another she-cat? I heard a patrol coming and slid into a gap in the house. Crowfeather and Nightcloud walked away; tails entwined with each-others' and purring. I dropped to my knees in the sillouette of the door, still wishing that had been me. But it couldn't have been. I am a medicine cat. And if I was going to pad after anyone, it shouldn't be Crowfeather, he obviously has no sense of loyalty, I mean he's already had three mates. Isn't that enough lives to ruin?

Then it came to me... the plan. If I wasn't going to pad after a cheating bachelor, then who would I pad after... an available tom. Wait, why? The only one I would ever love would be Crowfeather. But... if he made me jealous today, why not make him jealous tomorrow?

I immediately ran down the list of available Thunderclan bachelors;

Ashfur...growl

Thornclaw...? Maybe

Birchclaw... too young and he obviously has feelings for Applenose of Shadowclan

Longtail... that would be a little hard considering his blindness.

Or... there was always cats from other clans, right? Of course, I'd probably better start out slow. Thornclaw. My first target will be Thornclaw. He is handsome, I suppose. He's a nice gold tabby with lovely amber eyes. Yes, Thornclaw.

I walked slowly out of the house, walked halfway to Thunderclan camp, then yowled and ran back to the house to pick up the bundleof herb I had been collecting and had forgotten. Starclan, help me through this. I don't know if I'm losing my mind with jealousy or am just getting old. Help me, Starclan!

**I know, this chappie was really short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! I'm home sick, so I might update again tomorrow unless I get better. REVIEW!**

**mysterys**


	3. Is Working

**Ok, I'm really sorry that the last chappie was so short and that I didn't update for a while, but please review!**

**Hugs, **

**mysterys**

º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸, Ø ¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸, Ø ¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸, Ø ¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º

I padded slowly along the trail; casually sniffing a daisy amongst a bed of thorns. That's what I felt like; trapped. I didn't want to hurt anybody; particularly not a clanmate, but I did want to get back at Crowfeather for all his torturing of me. For that I needed Thornclaw.

Slowly I walked into the camp, pondering how to start this... false romance. I saw Thornclaw in the corner of camp, talking to Icekit and moving his tail excitedly to teach Icekit about fighting. He would be a great mentor.

Gathering up my doubts in my chest and exhaling, I stepped forward and said, "Thornclaw, could you help me?"

He smiled handsomely in my direction. He was a dark golden tabby, with gorgeous amber eyes and a long fur. It was a miracle that he wasn't taken yet; he was so handsome, so sweet, so nice. He said, "Sure, Leafpool, what can I do to help?"

Thinking on the spot I said, "I need many herbs, more than I can carry and would prefer not to make two trips. Could you help me gather them and bring them to my den?"

He flashed a grin and said, "Sure. Sorry Icekit, I'll tell you more about the fight tomo-"

I interrupted, saying innocently, "Oh, if I'm interrupting your lesson, or story or something, I can make two trips, it wouldn't be a problem." I needed to see if he was at all interested in spending any time with me.

"Of course not, Leafpool. I will always help a she-cat in distress."

I smiled and whirled around, and I thought I heard him murmur, "Particularly you." I heard Icekit giggle, and I felt the blood rushing to my eartips. I padded along the trail, and Thornclaw swiftly galloped up to my side, saying, "How's life, Leafpool?"

I gave a short laugh, and said, "Interesting." I laughed again and was rather pleased with myself as he joined in, saying, "is that the only answer I get, dear Leafpool?"

"For now, yes, Noble Thornclaw, for now." As ashamed as I was to admit it; I was actually enjoying this- Not the false flirtatiousness, but enjoying spending time with Thornclaw. He _was _very handsome, available, sweet and would be a great mate. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm still a medicine cat, and anyway, Thornclaw is too loyal to the clan to be with a medicine cat. But, doesn't that even mess up the real plan?

He chuckled doubtedfully and said, "Noble Thornclaw? Are you actually talking about me?"

I pressed my head against his shoulder briefly and said, "Yes, Noble Thornclaw." I was pleased again by my successful flirtatiousness as he licked the top of my head and swiftly changed the subject, saying, "What herbs are we to be gathering, dear Leafpool?"

"Yarrow, catmint, marigold, poppy seeds, and we need some moss for bedding," I recited immediately.

Thornclaw nodded and said, "Where do I find those?"

"Catmint, marigold and poppies will be at the old twoleg den (A/N: house) and Yarrow and moss will be near the river."

"Okay, let's both go both places, so we have company?" He suggested. I was happy; he actually did want my company.

I pranced toward the old twoleg den and said, "Coming?"

Thornclaw nodded distractedly and said, "Uh-yeah, sure. I just thought I saw something near the Windclan border."

I said, "Probably that deadbe- I mean Crowfeather." This was all going according to plan.

Thornclaw laughed and said, "My, my, Leafpool, the fierceness I never thought you capable of."

I giggled flirtatiously and padded swiftly into the twoleg adobe, snatching a pile of bitter-smelling catmint. I passed it to Thornclaw and tugged up a clump of marigold by the roots; because the roots were the most important part. I carried these; you could always trust a tom to mess up marigolds.

Thornclaw was sniffing a bush and saying, "Are these poppy seeds?"

I laughed and said, "No, those are deathberries. I wouldn't touch them, hence the name."

He nodded and said, "Are these, then?"

"Yes, but we only need the blossom, because that's where the seeds are."

Thornclaw bit the stem off near the blossom and said, "Okay, Leafpool."

He licked my nose and murmured, "You're quite a cat, Leafpool."

"Ditto."

He laughed and stroked the side of my ribcage with a tender tail, and then seeming to break out of a trance, said, "Let's go to the river."

I nodded, and could have sworn I saw a pair of widened ice-blue eyes, shrouded by black fur staring at me through the bracken. The plan was working.

º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸, Ø ¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸, Ø ¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸, Ø ¤º°°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º

**How was that for a chapter? I need a vote, although I might not go by the vote. Should Leafpool go with Thornclaw or Crowfeather?**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**

**PS- REVIEW!**


	4. Or Not

**Hello my peoples! Thank you for reviewing last time, and i hope u'll review again, because for me, any review (nice or flame) is like a trophy... so please review... REVIEW!**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I felt myself strangely attracted to her. I had never really noticed her before.

And then suddenly, she was here, right next to me. I was stroking her, and having to control myself at the same time. She seemed to be flirting with me.

As we walked to the river, I saw her glance back. I followed her gaze and saw ice-blue eyes; Crowfeather's eyes. What was she doing? I'm just going to play along and follow my heart, but I'm suspicious all the same.

Leafpool looks torn now, but I notice she's looking at me differently than before; attraction in her eyes; genuine attraction. I continue walking towards the river, and she follows me, leaves in her mouth, head bent to the ground. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened.

She said urgently, "Thornclaw, don't go near the river!"

"Why?"

"Kittypets."

I sniffed the air, she was right. I said, "But we should try to get them off of Thunderclan territory."

"I suppose," she said cautiously and crept forward like a mouse, a very attractive mouse, I couldn't help but add. She peeked around the bush and said, "Thornclaw, I don't like this. One of them is looking at me, and he's coming towards us. They all look vicious."

I looked around her shoulder and saw an enourmous burly dark grey tom with yellow eyes approaching Leafpool.

He called over his shoulder to the gather ten or so cats, "Hey, look what we got here, a nice little she-cat and her boyfriend. Get the boyfriend, Jaw, and then we can have some _fun_ with this little chica."

An equally large blood-red tom approached, he circled around us, and leapt at me. I dodged, and realized that now Leafpool was in the way of his lunge. Acting quickly, I whirled around in the air and grabbed Leafpool by the scruff, dragging us both down to the ground and out of the way of "Jaw."

I whispered quickly into Leafpool's ear, "Run, go up a tree, I'll be rght there."

"But they can climb too!" she protested, Jaw was getting up from his fall.

"No they can't, I'll tell you later, go!" I ordered.

She bound from our fall towards the forest, faster than a rabbit. The large gray tom sprang after her, saying, "I'm not going to have you ruin my day, chica!"

Jaw approached me. The nine other kittypets followed him, all toms. They formed a circle around me and Jaw nodded. They all pounced at the same time. Suddenly I was amidst a whirlwind of teeth. There was a slash on my hindquarters, a slash on my neck, and a slash down my eye to my jaw. I was helpless in the tornado.

I tried to bring up a happy picture, and that was Leafpool. Thinking of her alone in a tree, I saw an opening and lunged. I was limping, but I could still run swiftly. I couldn't lose them, because my steady trail of blood left a mark of the direction I went.

I heard Leafpool call, "Thornclaw!"

I saw her up in a tree, the grey tom below the tree calling, "I promise I won't hurt you, chica. Come down and you'll be all right. You could fall from up there!" There was a menacing gleam in his eye, and I knew sensible Leafpool wouldn't obey.

I scrambled up a nearby tree, my right hind leg hanging limply, and teetered on a thin branch near Leafpool's tree.

I leapt, and dangled on the branch she was on right over the jaws of the gray cat. I was hanging by my front paws, and swung my hind legs over the branch. I scooted along towards the major trunk, where Leafpool was curled up terrified next to an abandonned squirrel's nest. I called weakly, "Leafpool!"

She leapt towards me and gentle teethed my scruff, dragging me back to where she had been standing. A bent wide limb intersecting with another branch provided enough room for one cat to lay down. She brought me to that spot and balanced on another limb herself.

I still heard the gray cat calling down from below, and more yowls too, the other cats had arrived.

They were circling the base of the tree, and Leafpool crept towards me. She began gently licking the blood frommy wounds. She said, "You're hurt. Thank you for saving my life."

"Any time," I said weakly, and said:"What are you doing?"

She had jumped to a higher branch and some more, reaching almost the top of the tree. She slashed at something with her paw andbounded back down, spiderweb on her paw. She cautiously applied it to my gashes, and said, "We're going to have to stay up here until they go away."

"I know," I saw, shivering with pleasure as she licked my cheek were a gashed was. She licked the top of my ear, there was no cut there.

She asked, "Why can't they climb the tree?"

"They're kittypets," I replied, "Sometimes humans have cat's claws removed surgically, they all have no claws."

"Oh, how awful!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah."

The daylight ceased coming through the trees, and Leafpool was still perched on the branch. I saw her yawn, but not move. I said quietly, "Leafpool, you can come over here, I can make enough room, you should sleep."

"Okay." She walked down the branch to me and curled up into a tiny ball next to me.

I saw her head move to rest on my shoulder, and she leaned against me. It was no wonder Crowfeather fell in love with her, who wouldn't? She licked my paw, and I licked the top of her head. I said quietly, "I love you, Leafpool."

"I love you too, Thornclaw." She meant it.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**hows that for suspense?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**the majority of people said they wanted it to be a Leafpool THornclaw fic, but I still want votes!**

**hugs,**

**mysterys**


	5. And it Never Will

**I kno, i just updated yesterday, but oh well, I wanted to post this chapter quickly. Thank you all that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to xx-Secrets-xx because they (she/he?) reviewed to 3 out of 4 of my chapters, more than anyone else. As of now, I will dedicate each chapter to a different reviewer, either the first to review, or if you are a stready reviewer. **

**Again the majority of votes said they wanted it to remain a ThornxLeaf fic, and I'm sorry to Earthstorm and Roxy1095 who both wanted it to be a Crowleaf, but most people wanted a ThornLeaf... sorry.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**

**P.S- please read my other two stories; Doubted: Grieving Hearts and it's sequel; Doubted: Divided.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that night, Thornclaw and I were awoken by a shriek coming from below the tree. I looked down and saw Icepaw, her small body crumpled broken on the ground. Thornclaw exchanged a shocked glance with me as we saw the kittypets circled around her small form on the ground.

Thornclaw immediately looked angry and was about to jump for revenge, but I stopped him. I murmured, "Not with your leg Thornclaw. And it'll do no good anyway. Even from here, I can tell, Icepaw's dead."

Thornclaw looked angry, but resigned, and sadness took over his eyes. Icepaw was always optimistic and a beautiful she-cat. She would be missed.

But she was already dead, and we weren't. We had to get out of the tree somehow.

Where was Icepaw's mentor, and then I realized why Thornclaw had reacted so strongly. Icepaw was _his _apprentice. After Poppypaw became Poppyblaze, Icepaw had been assigned to Thornclaw as his apprentice.

I murmured, "I'm so sorry, Thornclaw, I didn't reali- I forgot that-" He looked at me with such a pained look in his eyes. Then he said, "It's not your fault."

He licked the top of my head and said, "I love you, Leafpool."

I snaked my head underneath his chin and nuzzled him lovingly. He froze momentarily and then pulled away, more pain in his eyes as he asked, "I must know, Leafpool. Do you actually love me, or does this have something to do with Crowfeather? I saw him yesterday."

It was my turn to freeze, but I relaxed and said, "I'm sorry Thornclaw, I should have told you. He tried to get me jealous with Nightcloud, so I decided to play along and seduce you in plain view of him so he'd be jealous and want me aga-"

He interrupted angrily and accused me, "So is that all I am to you, Leafpool? Someone to be used?"

"No!" I protested. He started to climb farther up in the tree until he was away from me, but we were interrupted below. There was Crowfeather, Tornear, Owlwhisker and Weaselfur pelting out of the trees and attacking the kittypets.

I heard Weaslefur yowl, "Prepare to find out what clancats are made of!"

Crowfeather scaled the tree within moments, and immediately looked towards me. He gestured with his neck and said, "C'mon, get outta here... quick!"

I flicked my tail at Thornclaw and scampered down the rough bark of the tree. Thornclaw followed, and we dashed out of the sight, running towards Thunderclan camp. Thornclaw was limping, and as soon as I couldn't hear the yowling Windclan warriors and kittypets, I stopped. Crowfeather and Thornclaw stopped moments behind me, a measure distance apart from each other.

Thornclaw was limping worse than ever, and the cobweb on his paw had burst, leaving his wound to bleed. I began to lick the blood away, but he recoiled and said, "Leav me alone, Leafpool , I'm fine."

I was hurt, and realized that I probably deserved it, but he hadn't given me a chance to fully explain.

Crowfeather was still staring at me, but looked angrily at Thornclaw and said, "Don't speak to her like that."

Thornclaw got right up in his face and said, "Oh yeah, defend her, the slimy user!" he stalked away, and I tried ot follow, but Crowfeather pinned my tail to the ground, not letting me leave.

I turned around angrily and said, "What's your problem, Crowfeather?"

He looked angry, then disappointed, "I saved you and your mousebrained boyfriend's lives and all you can say to me is "what's you problem?""

I looked down at my paws and said through clenched teeth, "That's not what a meant, and you know it. Can you either go on a diet or get off my tail?"

He laughed and said, "I'd better get you back to camp, Leafpool. C'mon."

I backed away and said, "I am perfectly capable of finding my own way back to camp, Crowfeather."

He looked hurt, and turned away, but I said, "Wait, don't go!"

He turned around, hope glinting in his eyes.

"Thank you," I said quietly, and he nodded curtly before running back to the faint battle cries.

I used instinct to get back to Thunderclan camp, and walked immediately to Firestar's den. "Icepaw's dead."

"Leafpool! You're all right!" it was Sandstorm. Firestar walked up beside his mate, clearly not having heard what I said and said, "Good, we all thought you'd run off again, but with Thornclaw this time." He and Sandstorm started laughing, and I tried to join in, but failed miserably.

Sandstorm looked at me and said, "What is it you said, dear?"

The fake smile vanished from my face and I said, "Icepaw's dead."

I told them the whole story, while they listened in horror; I skipped the romantic scenes.

I was dismissed, and Ferncloud and Dustclaw were informer of their daughters death. It was going to be hard for them. In their first litter they had lost all but Birchfall, and in this one, they lost all but Foxpaw. Besides Icekit and Foxkit, there had been another kitten in their litter named Skykit that had died four days after birth.

I wandered around trying to find Thornclaw, and found him up in the branches of the anient oak. I pinned him against a branch and said, "Thornclaw, listen to me and don't interrupt."

He didn't.

I started my speech I'd been planning, "Okay, I admit, at first I used you to get to Crowfeather. But then it became more than that. Yesterday and last night were the times of my life. I enjoyed spending time with you more than Crowfeather, more than Squirrelflight even. Last night when you told me you loved me, I told you I loved you back, and when i said that, I meant it."

I stepped back, wondering if I'd said too much or too little.

I guess I said the right amount, because Thornclaw immediately leaned forward from where I had pinned him to the branch and licked me on the nose. I smiled and he said, "I love you, Leafpool."

"I love you too, Thornclaw."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry, there'll be one more chapter; an epilogue. I know this fanfic was really short, and I apologize for that, but I didn't know what else to write. If people want me to, I'll write a sequel, but no guarantees. REVIEW! The first person to review to this will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**


	6. Still Never Will

**Hi! I'm so happy i got so many reviews! Since this is the last chapter, please press the little periwinkly-bluey-purpley button that says review and... REVIEW!**

**I am still deciding whether or not to make a sequel... I'll ponder a little longer... he-he that kinda rhymed. Sorry, I'm in a really hyper mood. REIVEW!**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

3 Moons Later 

Leapool's POV-

Thornclaw dashed into camp, shouting, "I've just found these kittens next to the lake!"

There were three adorable, beautiful, handsome, gorgeous kits; all mine.

When the clan adopted them, and a foster queen milked them, I took it upon myself to name them, obviously, because they were mine and Thornclaw's. Of course, nobody knew that.

There were two toms and a she-kit. One of the toms and the she-kit looked exactly alike; dark-brown-bronze-gold pelts and black eyes. Then there was the other tom, he was all white with blue eyes, and he was deaf, to my horror. But I would never let any predator take him.

The she-kit was named Thistlepaw. Her twin brother was named Gorsepaw. And the little white deaf kit was named Snowkit.

Thornclaw stayed in the nursery every day with them, and many people asked questions. They suspected him, but not me. He answered to everybody, "I've been close with them since I picked them up."

Ferncloud had a little milk left from her last litter, so she nursed them, and became as a mother to them. I was always jealous, wishing that could be me licking the dirt from Thistlepaw's ears. Wishing it could be me scolding Gorsepaw lovingly for climbing the nursery walls. Wishing it could be me teaching Snowkit patiently how to jump when he was hungry, and how to do silent talking (A/N: sign language, for kitties I'm guessing it would be variations of tail movements and paws.)

Thornclaw visited me every day in the medicine den. Sometimes he would fake bruises, cut himself on a rock to see me, or even pretend he had a stomach ache and eat enough grass to throw up. Other tiems he would fetch me herbs and use that as an excuse to see me.

Every other night, we would sneak out in the ancient oak and pledge our everlasting love for eachother. And it would last forever.

Crowfeather's POV-

I can see that she loves him; it's in her eyes.

I can see that the kittens are Thornclaw's, but I wish they were mine.

But Nightcloud isn't that bad, I suppose if you look beyond her flirtatiousness.

And Breezepaw is a brat, but I guess he's the only kit I'll ever have.

Thornclaw's POV-

The moon was high, and Firestar's voice echoed out over the clearing, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here."

"The cats going to the Gathering will be myself, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Millie, Thornclaw, Ashfur, Leafpool, Jaypaw, Foxpaw and Lionpaw."

We dased over the log to the island and met the other clans. During the socializing periods, Leafpool and I clung together, but greeted the other cats.

I felt Leafpool tense next to me, and I did too when I saw why. Crowfeather was approaching us, and nodded at me before turning to Leafpool and saying, "Congratulations Leafpool, on your litter of kits. I see that you are happy, but know that my feelings for you have never changed and never will."

He walked away.

I looked at Leafpool and she looked like she was choking on something, but she looked at me and nuzzled her head under my chin, saying, "Don't worry Thornclaw, my feelings for you have never changed and never will."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How was that for an ending... sappy, I know but oh well. Poor Snowkit, I couldn't resist naming him that. i promise that if I do a sequel it will be about the kits. **

**Actually I've decided right now, I WILL DO A SEQUEL! It will be about the kits, Crowfeather still going after Leafpool, and particularly about Snowkit. Also there may be little bits about Lionpaw and Heartherpaw because they make such a cute couple. REVIEW!**

**hugs,**

**mysterys**

**PS- look out for the sequel- XD**


End file.
